A Treat In Halloween Town
by Chocolatelilac101
Summary: Sora and Kairi are in Halloween Town helping Jack get ready for Halloween,but what is their plan's once they are finished decorating Jack's place? R&R please! :) (M for sexual contact! People under 13 should not read this!


**A/N: Happy friday my lovely viewers! I seen on my poll that you're all looking for another Kingdom Hearts story? Well here it is! Hope you all enjoy! Please leave me a review ;) **

**Time/Setting:****Halloween Town at jacks house, takes place somtime after KHII and DDD! :D **

**Warning:****This story IS rated M for its steamy Lemon! You have been warned! **

**Disclaimer:****Kingdom Hearts belongs to the lovely Square Enix.**

* * *

_**A Treat In Halloween Town.**_

"LOCK! SHOCK!BARREL! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT N0W! IT'S NAP TIME!"

Kairi heard her boyfriend yell from outside of Jack's room.

Sora and Kairi have been asked to visit Halloween Town to help decorate Jack's house and watch the three little trouble makers, Lock, Shock, and Barrel to keep them from causing trouble while Jack and Sally go out to help and decorate the town's square. Kairi was doing most of the decorating since Sora had his hand's full on the three little rug rats.

"STOP! HEY! PUT THAT DOWN! ITS _NAP TIME!"_ Sora yelled fallowed by a pair of loud footsteps that thudded loudly down the hall, after three tiny ones.

"WHO'S GOING TO STOP US!?" The taunting voice of Shock yelled before Sora cried out then a loud _THUD _happened a second after, the three kids threw somthing at him no doubt.

"I WILL! _I'M_ IN CHARGE!" Sora shouted.

Kairi couldn't help giggling to herself as she carefully tapped the orange glowing lights around the room. Even though Kairi, and Sora have been in Halloween Town for a couple of hours, the orange lights were the only thing that Kairi had up. She just couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked so _creepy, _but awesome at the same time!

The spooky world gave Kairi the dark Vampire look, just like her boyfriend. However, Kairi's bat wings were a hot pink,she wore a dress that stopped at her mid thigh's and was patched with black and red, on both of her arms she had black netting that were suppose to be some kind of high bracelet, but with black netting and a dark red ribbon in the center, she had these wicked boots that stopped at her knees, dark grey tights that were netted as well and also look like spider webs.

Like Sora's, she had darkness around her eye's, even some makeup, including dark red lipstick to match her hair. She also had fangs, but instead of a pumpkin eye patch, Kairi had a bat barret that was clipped on the right side of her head.

"LOCK! YOU PUT THAT DOWN!" Sora shouted causing Kairi to giggle again as she took out some grey cotton with fake spiders on it from one of the large boxes filled with Halloween decorations and quickly taped it over the mirror.

"There! Now I can stop distracting myself!" Kairi said to herself with a small chuckle and walked back over to the box of decorations to take out a few orange and black candles. She smirked evily, this gave her an idea.

Moving fast, Kairi quickly set up all of the candles. some around the side tables by Jack's bed, some on the bearu, and the rest on the large window still. Next, Kairi swiftly got everything out of the box, which was a few fake pumpkins,bats and witch decorations.

Next, she summoned Destiny's Embrace and shot some Fira at the candles to light them up. She dismissed her keyblade and rubbed her hands togther.

"All done!" She said before flicking of the lightswitch and plugging in the orange lights that she wrapped around the room, making it look dim and spooky,especially from the flickering golden glows that the candles gave.

She heard Sora yell out for the thousandth time that hour.

"NO! NO! STOP!LET ME GO!"Sora hollared before making loud grunting noises that were fallowed by a pair of loud giggles from the three naughty children. Kairi sighed to herself.

"Coming..." She muttered with a roll of her violet blue eyes.

The crimson haired keyblade master and seventh princess of heart walked out from Jacks room and down into the hallway to see Sora tied to a chair and the three children, Lock, Shock and Barrel jeering and laughing at her poor spiky haired boyfriend.

But the three soon stopped and gasped once they saw Kairi glaring down at them from across the room. Sora's bright colbat blue eyes quickly met their gaze to were Kairi was at.

"HHHEEELLLPP!" He shrieked to his girlfriend before he furiously started struggling and kicking his feet around causing the chair to scoot back a few inches before it tipped over. Sora yelled out loud as he fell backwards, hitting his spiky head hard onto the groud, however it was a good thing that Jack only fancied carpet.

Lock, Shock and Barrel giggled again as Kairi walked over to them causing the three to stop and gulp loudly. Sora and Kairi had no idea why they were so afraid of her. They were usually never afraid or took orders from anybody except for Oogie Boogie but for some reason, they obeyed to whatever Kairi asked them too. Maybe it was because of how much smarter and less naive as Sora was.

"What were you three doing?" Kairi asked in a stern voice glaring down at the three children as she slowly crossed her arms over her chest.

"W-we were just playing!" Lock whimpered, his face seemed to be trembling from underneath his devil mask. Shock and Barrel nodded quickly in agreement. But Kairi did not look convinced,she was smarter then that and they knew it.

"I want you three to untie him, and do what you are told." Kairi replied quitely but her tone of voice did not change at all.

"Oh!But Kairi!" Barrel whined.

"No buts, or its no trick-or-treating for you three tonight!" Kairi snapped causing the three children to wince from the bitterness in her voice.

"YEAH! You tell em' Kairi!" Sora hooted.

"Shut it Sora!" Kairi snapped.

"Sorry,dear..." Sora said quickly closing his mouth shut. Kairi rolled her eyes once more before looking back at the three children who stared back up at her sheepishly.

"On the count of three, I want Sora untied, And you three to bed!" Kairi paused to hold up a finger. "One..."

The three children gasped and quickly got onto their knees, their little hands fumbled and slipped as they swiftly started untieing the knots to the thick rope that keep Sora pinned to the chair.

"Two..." Kairi continued holding up a second finger.

"HURRY!" Shock screeched at the two panicing boys as they furiously started clawing at the rope's.

_"Yeow!_ Easy!" Sora wailed giveing the children each a cold glare before they finished untieing him.

"Two and a half..."

Lock,Shock, and Barrel gave one another a worried glance before they raced eachother down to Jack's basment were thet would be taking their naps. Shock shut the door behind them quickly and their footsteps grew faint as they climbed down the stairs to Jack's long basment.

Kairi smirked as Sora slowly got back up to his feet.

"Three."

Sora sighed in relief, before looking down at his girlfriend with a slight smirk.

"Thanks Kairi!Although...you didn't need to be that hard on them!" He paused to fold his arms behind his spiky brown head.  
I had everything under control!"

Kairi scoffed.

"Oh _really?" _

"Really!" Sora protested as he unfolded his arms."They respect me!"

"Explains why they tied you to a chair!"

Sora growled in defeat. Feeling like a total dork, since his girlfriend saw him loose to a bunch of eight year olds.

"Alright, fine...I'm a faliure..."

Kairi giggled before she walked over to her boyfriend to wrap her arms around his slim waist.

"At babysitting, yes...but at other things..." She paused to bring her lips to his pale neck to gently nibble it with her vampire fangs, causing him to shudder lightly from the contact. "No..."

Sora blushed.

"Um...h-how's Jacks's room coming along?"

Kairi smiled mischievously as she dropped her arms from her lover's neck.

"Excllent. Come on, let me show you!" She said taking Sora's white-gloved hand in her's before she led him down the long hallway to the back of Jack's house were his room was. Sora's eye's widened as he saw what his girlfriend's done to the Pumpkin King's bedroom.

Orange walls were wrapped around the entire room,Candles flickered in the dim light, along with small pumpkins and fake cob web's on the walls.

"Wow! Great job, Kairi! Jack's in for a real treat when he gets back!" Sora exclaimed walking over to Jack's large king sized bed to examine the fake spiders Kairi tapped onto the bed frame and head board.

Kairi giggled before she slowly wrapped her skinny arms around his waist once more, but from behind this time.

"Thank you, Sora. I've got a treat for you as well..." Kairi whispered in a low seductive voice that sent chills down Sora's spine. He knew that voice, that was the voice of Kairi when she was feeling frisky.

Sora swallowed before he slowly turned around to face his girlfriend.

"Y-you mean..."

Kairi nodded before she slowly grabbed a fistful of Sora's black long-sleeved jacket to pull him down so that his face was only inches from hers.

"You _know _what I mean, baby." Kairi replied before she closed the gape inbetween their lips, moaning loudly from the feeling of Sora's warm sweet lips that tasted like chocolate against her strawberry flavored one's from her lip stick. Sora closed his eyes slowly as he brought his hands up to hold her slender hips.

Kairi smiled in the kiss, knowing that Sora wanted it too from the way he was kissing her. Sora would only lick and nip at her lower lip when he was horny and Kairi loved that about Sora, but she did love the innocent ditsy Sora as well.

The crimson haired princess opened her mouth to invite Sora's tounge in, which he almost instantly did, being sure to lick ever edge and depth of her tiny them both to moan loudly in pleassure. Kairi decided to intertwine her tounge with Sora's after awhile of him licking around her mouth.

Sora let out a muffled chuckle as he circled his tounge around Kairi's, his saliva mixing with hers. Their lips making loud smacking noises as they continued to kiss passionately, their lips only moving faster every few seconds along with their breathing. They did not pull away until their lungs ached for air.

"Damn it, Kairi..." Sora cursed as he felt his black shorts starting to tighten around his groin. Kairi looked up at her boyfriend seductivly as she slowly pulled his black jacket off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

"You know that you love it..." Kairi purred in Sora's ear before nipping it gently with her fangs causing a groan to rip out from Sora's throat before he moved his hands to grip Kairi's perky round butt, and she let out a cute squeal.

"Hell yes I do.." Sora whispered slowly bending down to sprinkle soft kisses on Kairi's neck. She tilted her head back and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Oh...Sora! No!" The girl panted and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself starting to grow moist between her smirked as he lowered his lips to her collar bone, and gently scraped his fangs across causing Kairi to let out a loud moan that made Sora grow even harder then he already was.

_"You know that you love it..."_ Sora mocked her words before he started to lick up her collar bone and to her neck again, getting as much of his girlfriend's sweet flavor as possible, but it wasn't as much as he hoped for before she had pushed him down onto the bed to quickly straddle his lap.

"Sora...I can't take it, I need you _now!" _Kairi panted as she tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear before she started to work Sora's pants.

Sora grinned up at her.

"Right here? Right now? But what about the kids?" Sora teased, although he wouldn't be able to stop now from how hard he was.

"They're sleeping down in the basment, they won't hear a thing." Kairi replied quickly before she tugged his shorts and the black stockings down to his waist, freeing his errection. Sora was to heated to argue, and he wanted this just as much as she nodded before he quickly took of his white gloves with his teeth, It has been awhile since they had made love last.

It was always difficult to find time back at their Island with their friends always wanting to hang out, or when they would go down to the King's Castle to practice their Keyblade skills to stay in shape for any future was no way Sora was going to stop Kairi now when they only got to express their love for one another once every few or so months.

Kairi's eyes sparkled with lust and love as she took Sora's member in her tiny fist, the spiky Keyblade master moaned and allowed his head to fall back against the pillows as Kairi started to move her hand up and down his long length, her speed increasing quickly earning loud moans from her lover.

Sora absentmindedly thrusted his hips upwards into Kairi's hand and gripped the bedsheets tightly.

Kairi giggled at her boyfriends actions before she let her hand drop from his throbbing member.

"Greedy one, are you?" She taunted giggling again when Sora whined from the loss of her touch. Kairi quickly silenced him by giving him a wet kiss on his sweet lips.

"No...fair..." Sora whispered in between his heavy breathing as he allowed his girlfriend to slowly lick up his ear, he let out a half cry half moan when she took his earlobe in her mouth to suckle it softly. "Oh...Kairi...you make me so naughty..."

Kairi giggled between her light sucking of her boyfriends ear as she allowed her hands to run down his broad and fairly muscled chest and arms that he's earned from fighting. Sora squeezed his eyes shut and whined softly, he couldn't take the teasing anymore so he brought his hand down to stroke himself.

Kairi noticed that from the corner of her eye and quickly smacked his hand off of his whined once more, and it strangely made Kairi even more wet she could feel her jucies slowly starting to drip down her thighs, she couldn't tease him any longer.

Sora looked up at Kairi in delight as she spreaded her legs out a bit wider above him before she slowly started to pull at the fabric of her thin netted tights that tore simply, and to leave a large hole, exposing her womenhood. Sora grinned naughtly and brought a hand up to gently rub her clitoris with his thumb.

Kairi tilted her head back and moaned from the contact as she felt more of her liquids slowly start to spill out. Sora giggled and took his hand away from her could only go so long with teasing, the same with Kairi. Sora held Kairi's hips as he helped her position herself underneath him.

Sora bit down on his lower lip hard, as Kairi slowly descended upon him. She gasped and panted loudly, gripping fistful's of his shirt with her small hands as she took all of him inside her tight passage. Sora's eyes rolled shut and he let out a blissful moan from the feeling of beeing inside Kairi.

"Kairi, you feel so good..." Sora whispered softly as Kairi slowly started to move up and down, taking him in and out of her at a slow but hard rythem.

"Mmm...and your so nice and big!" Kairi cried out, allowing her eyelids to drop over her eyes before she began to pick up her speed, causing them both to moan and for their skin to slap togther loudly.

"Ohhhh...K-Kairi..." Sora whimpered, loving the girl's technic when she started to move her hips in a circular motion as she descended up and down on his member.

"Sora...oh yes..." Kairi moaned moving her hips even faster, slamming them against Sora's and even causing the bed to rock back and forth with their felt her stomach tighten, it wouldn't be long until she reached her limit. As much as Sora loved this position, he wanted a change.

He somehow beckoned Kairi off of him and to get on her knees as Sora got to his knees as well and to slip back inside of her from behind. Kairi gasped and gripped tightly onto the head board of Jack's bed as Sora began to thrust in and out of her at a rough and fast pace.

The two teen's both moaned as they roughly continued to make love. Kairi's red hair and round breast bouncing as Sora continued to ram in and out of her. It always suprised her on how rough he was in bed but she loved the agressive side to him.

Kairi cried out loudly once Sora hit her G-spot roughly. It caused Sora to grin evily before he nipped the shell of her ear and squeezed her hips playfully.

"You like that don't you?"

"Y-Yes! Again!" Kairi demanded squeezing her eyes shut and moaning violently as Sora hit that same spot again, and again until she came hard onto him, her liquids slowly dripping all over his errection and some on her legs and the mattrice.

"Oh yeah..." Sora whispered in a husky voice as he picked up his pace even more, Kairi whined with enthusasim holding onto the head board so tightly her knuckles were turning into a ghostly shrieked as he felt himself filling up and quickly pulled out of Kairi before grabbing one of Jack's decorative pillow's to empty his release in. He moaned loudly as he did so.

Kairi panted, weakly letting go of the head board and collapsing to her side exaughsted while Sora finished relasing in the pillow. She watched him with tiered eyes as he put the now polluted pillow down before slipping his stockings and shorts back up to his waist.

He then looked down at Kairi lovingly before laying down besides her and gently twisting his fingers in her soft red hair. She sighed from the contact before pulling him closer to her.

"Jack's gonna kill me for what I did to his pillow!"

"We'll buy him a new one.." Kairi muttered drowsily causing Sora to chuckle.

"I guess this is nap time for us as well, and I hope you know how to sew..." Sora said pointing at the large hole in her stockings between her legs.

Kairi giggled as he kissed her nose tenderly.

"Or I can steal some of Sally's!"

Sora laughed.

"Jack will REALLY kill us!"

Kairi opened her eyes to smile at her boyfriend,Sora smiled back at his girlfriend who he loved and adored more then anything in all of the worlds.

"Kairi, I love you" Sora whispered before leaning in to gently peck her on the lips.

Kairi stroked and played with Sora's spikes.

"I love you, Sora...and Happy Halloween." She replied with a grin.

"Happy Halloween..." Sora replied grinning back as he slowly got up to his knees to pull down his shorts and stockings once more, then he parted Kairi's legs apart and rested them over his shoulders. "Hope you you're up for round two..." He paused to shoot her a cheesy grin, flashing his pearly white sharp fangs. "I'm still horny."


End file.
